Crashing The Night
by goldsworthyy
Summary: What happens when your mom catches you getting dirty with your boyfriend that they don't approve of?


**I do not own Degrassi or the characters but i do own the plot.**

**Sorry if there are any typos, i typed this on my phone at work. **

**This is the first Eclare fanfiction and the first fanfiction i have written in over a year so bare with me. **

**:)**

**Don't forget to review!**

Clare's POV

I loved the way he would touch me, the way we would explore each other was out of this world. If it wasn't for my mom being unemployed at the moment and his parents and therapist not wanting Eli to date anybody, we would spend as much time as we could together.

School PDA wasn't enough; even though we would both stay after every day and spend the time making out in the libraries corners. today was different. my mom was going job hunting and Glen worked till 8pm. The only problem was Jake but he moved on so why couldn't I?... even though it was with the person I was complaining to him about 5 month prior. It wasn't like we still loved each other, of course there would be moments i missed him but we were siblings now and it wasn't good for us to even think about each other in that way again.

_After Eli got back from winter break, we started our relationship again. I missed him more than i ever missed anybody else and it seemed that we both had the same mutual feelings for each other still. We were now 2 months strong._

I walked up to Eli's locker after school and to my surprise he wasn't at it. I waited 2 minutes and started to get worried. Did he get detention? he couldn't have, we don't get much time to hang out of school to he would be on his best behavior for me... he promised. I watched as everyone from his last class started to walk out of the school then I felt familiar hand interlock around my waist.

"looking for me?" Eli kissed the back of my head.

"obviously, I thought you got DT and wouldn't have enough time to come to my house for a little." I turned around and kissed his lips.

Damn, every kiss felt like the first.

"so what were you planning to go down at your house?" he winked at me and moved his one hand from my waist to my cheek.

"you'll see." I returned the wink and interlocked our hands and we made our way to my house.

as soon as we walked in my house we both threw our backpacks on my couch and made our way up to my room.

"Clare?" I heard a voice scream up the stairs as soon as we reached my rooms door.

"yeah Jake?" I looked around the corner meeting eyes with his.

"okay, just making sure it was you."

"who else would it be?" I haven't been the nicest to Jake since everything.

With that I opened my door and before I even got to close it, his lips met mine.

After a long passionate embrace I looked up into his eyes.

"finally." Eli said, kissing me again, this time was way more wet and rough. he picked me up a little and layed me on my bed; still not breaking the kiss. he got on top of me, which I hated because I liked being on the top. I flipped him and now we were both in our rightful place. I finally pulled away, sat up so I was straddling him and just smiled; he did the same.

"I love you Clare."

"I love you more Elijah." my smile grew bigger.

"you know I hate that -"

I didn't let him finish. we only have 4 hours till my house would have adults in it and I wanted to kiss Eli the whole time. he read my mind and we made out and felt up each other for the next 30 minutes without stopping.

Since the whole 'Jake regecting me' thing that happened in this very spot I haven't even tried to do the same with Eli. I didn't want to get regected again.

My thoughts were interrupted by the front door slamming, i was releaved knowing Jake wasnt home anymore. I smiled through the kiss and Eli got the memo to put his hands up the back of my shirt. I wasn't sure what he was doing but I let him do it. He inched his hands up to my bra and unlapsed it. I flinched but didn't stop kissing him. I moved to his neck and starting leaving deep love bites all over his shoulder blade as he fondled my breasts.

I felt him getting hard and the pressure was making me want him more. I pulled away from him and just as I was about to unbutton the rest of my shirt my mom opened the door to my bedroom and awkwardly closed it as fast as she opened it.

"shit." I rarely cursed and I sighed at the look on Eli's face.

"are you kidding me?"

we both got up and I put my bra back on quickly as Eli put on his jacket.

"I'm screwed." I looked at Eli with total fear in my eyes.

"it'll be ookay, maybe she didn't see anything." he hugged me and I wish he was right.

"of course she saw. didn't you see her face?" I continued "ill call you later. I need to go talk to her."

"are you sure you don't want me to stay?" he looked at me with already knowing the answer.

"possitive. I doubt my mom wants to see the Guy she just caught her 16 year old daughter with."

"ok. call me as soon as you're done talking to her. I love you."

"I will and I love you too Elijah."

I smiled as he sarcasticly shook his head.

we shared a final kiss and I watched him as he dissapeared down my stairs, a few moment later I heard the door close and that was my que to go and speak to my mom.

I walked downstairs and saw her with her head down in her hands on the couch.

"mom?"

"Clare Diana Edwards, why?"

"why what? weren't you ever inlove?"

"of course I was Clare. I got 2 beautiful girls out of it." she continued "but I'm not asking why with what I walked into on but with who it was with."

"Eli?"

"I knew who it was, I didn't know you were back with him." she actually seemed interested and for once she wasn't being hypocritical.

"yeah I have been for 2 months. we were trying to keep it a secret because his therapist said it wouldnt be good for him to be in a relationaship." i Havent had a heart to heart with my mom in a while. it was weird but a good weird. I continued "are you mad at me?"

"why would I be mad at you? at your age Darcy was making me go nuts with the rape and attempted suicide."

I never realized it before but my mom was strong. she went through Darcy's rape, attempted suicide, my dad cheating on her, her daughter and step son dating and more. I never realized it really.

"now go call Eli, he looked super worried when he left." I smiled at her, said thank you and went to call Eli.

"hey." I said after only a few rings.

"is everything okay? did your mom freak?" he had a lot of curiosity in his voice.

"yeah, everything's fine. She is actually cool with everything."

"Does that mean more makeout sessions at your house?" his voice was releaved.

"not entirely, but you can come over without it being a secret. I told my mom about how we started dating again."

"since everything's fine can we chill right now? I miss you.'' now he made his voice sound like a nagging baby.

"yeah. ill see you in 10?"

"sure thang, we can continue with what we left off with."

**I know this kinda sucked. i shortened it. **

**don't forget to review :)**

**-leahh**


End file.
